Más allá de todo
by CamiCamu
Summary: Pasamos de la infancia a la pubertad sin estar seguros de si queremos dejar de jugar a las escondidas, pasamos de ser niños a ser algo más cuando aún no conocimos por completo nuestro cuerpo, aceptamos hacernos cargo de otra vida cuando la nuestra aun no tiene un orden, aceptamos que ya no somos chicos y que la vida empieza a escribir una historia donde protagonizamos cada capítulo


**Hola a todos!  
Quizá varios ya leyeron esta historia en algunas otras páginas, pero quise ahora subirla acá... Para los que ya la leyeron espero la disfruten nuevamente, y para los que la leen por primera vez espero les encante! **

****

**CAP I: Amigos y Hermanos **

Lali dio un tremendo salto en la cama sin saber exactamente lo que pasaba, se quedó quieta por un momento, mientras respiraba profunda y continuamente para calmarse, se sentó sobre la cama, y acomodó todo el cabello alborotado que caía sobre sus ojos, miró su habitación y poco a poco fue familiarizándose con la escena.

El despertador… aquel aparato de tortura para el hombre, construido por él mismo, ¿Alguna lógica en esto? No. Al igual que no era lógico que estuviera sonando, hoy, a la 8:00 de la mañana.

Si había algo tan importante para Lali como comer, eso era dormir… y dormir en serio, sin tener que despertar para ir al colegio, o a alguna actividad mañanezca que sus papás hubieran creado para torturarla aun más, solo que hoy era diferente, por más que pensaba, Lali no recordaba porque había puesto la alarma, el colegio había terminado y sus papás no estarían en casa por algunos días… Intento concentrarse en algún recuerdo, pero la música de fondo no ayudaba.

Lali estiro un brazo hacia la mesita de luz, tanteo sobre la superficie, pero por más que se estiraba no conseguía llegar al bendito aparato que cada vez hacia más y más ruido…

_How you're gonna upgrade me_  
_What's higher than number one_  
_you know I used to beat that block_  
_Now I be's the block…_

Arrwww- Hizo un último intento, se estiro lo más que pudo y con más de medio cuerpo fuera de la cama, llego a alcanzar aquel aparato que juró romper algún día. Estaba a punto de apretar el botoncito de apagar cuando sintió un tirón y cayó de bruces.

–¡Estas loca!... –una voz chillona y quejosa empezó a retumbar en la pieza– ¡¿Qué tenés en la cabeza nena?! ¡Al parecer nada tenés! –Lali levanto la cara del suelo y con la mayor expresión de sueño y dolor volteó hacia quien le hablaba.

–¿Eh?

–¿¡Te das cuenta que me acabas de despertar tarada!? –Los gritos de Cande se escuchaban en toda la calle –Vos sabes muy bien que MIS horas de sueño son ¡SAGRADAS! .. Si no duermo más de 8 horas mis ojos y el resto de mi cara –Se tocaba el rostro con un gesto de preocupación –amanecen terribles como están en este momento.

–Pero si estas igual que ayer Cande, no seas exagerada.

–¿Igual que ayer?, ¿¡IGUAL QUE AYER!?, ¡AYER ESTABA HORRIBLE!.. Sos mala eh! –Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

–No, no, Can vení, me equivoque, no era ayer… era… -Lali pensó por un momento, trataba de recordar un día en especifico en que su hermana haya estado linda, bueno, igual linda estaba ahora, su hermana siempre se veía linda, pero debía encontrar un día en especifico en el que haya estado perfecta, y ese día era...- ¡El sábado!

–Mariana… -El rostro de Cande empezaba a ponerse colorado, mientras su mirada empezaba a tornarse maléfica- el sábado me pelee con Agus, ¿¡Vos sabés que significa eso!? SIGNIFICA QUE LLORE TODO EL DÍA Y TERMINÉ CON LA CARA HECHA UNA PORQUERÍA ..!VOS ME ODIAS ¿NO?! –Salió de la pieza tirando la puerta.

Lali prefirió quedarse callada esta vez, por mas que lo intentara la relación con su hermana no iba a pasar de ser de "Sobre vivencia", eran las reglas del mundo, o así parecían.. Siempre el más grande se come al más pequeño, el más fuerte vence al más débil, uno gana, el otro no, y a Lali le toco perder muchas veces.

Tomó una ducha rápida, se vistió y ato su pelo en una cola alta. Bajo a la cocina, hizo un par de tostadas con mermelada y mientras esperaba a que hirviera el agua para el café, empezó a cantar y a hacer un pequeño baile alrededor de la cocina. –_Baby it's you, y__ou're the one I love, you're the one I_ ¡AAAAHHH! –Gritó de golpe.

–Shhhh.. ¡Nnanii cáadatte! –Cande trato de hablar a través de sus labios casi inmóviles –¿Te te passa?

–¿¡A vos.. q..que te paso!? –Lali trataba de ahogar su risa. No quería burlarse de su hermana, eso era obvio, pero que podía hacer si se le presentaba así!? Una versión femenina del grinch, más linda claro, pero con el mismo carácter –¿Qué te pusiste en la cara Candela? –Indagó suavemente sin dejar que su risa se apoderará de ella de nuevo.

–¡Caddáte tonnta!, son trattamientos, trattamientos que vos no usas y por eso tenes así la cada... y dega de hablarme que no me duedo mover! –Lali se toco la cara intentando saber que había de malo con ella.. nariz en su lugar, ojos del mismo tamaño, boca.. que podía ser más como la de Angelina Jolie, pero esta también mataba. El agua empezó a hervir y rápidamente apago el fuego, sirvió dos tazas de café y puso una delante de su hermana

–Candela, vos sos hermosa, no hay quien no muera por vos, no hay quien no quiera ser vos… dejá de ponerte esas cosas.

–Vos cáddate que no sabez nada Nariana, si Agus está conmigo es dorque yo siempre me cuido y siempre trato de verme derfecta.

–Si Agustín está contigo, es porque tú eres la única que lo soporta, vos te mereces algo mejor Can…

–Algo como lo de vos tenes? –Atacó Candela, con esa mirada de triunfo que le salía tan bien… Lali decidió mirar a otro lado, sabía por donde iban a ir las cosas y no quería darle el gusto de que la viera llorar - Ah, si! Dierto! Vos no tenes a nadie, o peor aun, te dejaron.. que feo ¿no? que no te quieran…

Lali suspiro y retuvo las lágrimas lo más que pudo. Una vez más Candela había ganado y esta vez había ido un poco más lejos. Todos sabían la historia de Lali, aquella historia de amor que tenía un príncipe pero no un final feliz, aquella historia que la había hecho sufrir mucho y de la cual no se debía hablar, claro, si no le querían hacer mal.

Pocas personas sabían a detalle lo que había pasado en ese enamoramiento de colegio, pocas personas sabían lo que significaba para ella esa persona y el hecho de que ya no estuviera más en su vida. Lali se alejo de la cocina y se dejó caer sobre una de los sillones del living, se secó las lágrimas que habían conseguido escapar y abrazándose a los cojines, se quedó ahí por un momento.

–Laliiiiiiii! –la atmósfera de tranquilidad se rompió de nuevo- Nena, acaso sos sorda también!? Están tocando! Abrííííí!

Lali salió de sus pensamientos y trató de dibujar una sonrisa, cosa que hacía muy a menudo, antes de abrir la puerta.

–¡Laaaa! –Se abalanzó a abrazarla su rubia favorita, su confidente, su pañuelo de lágrimas, su mejor amiga –¿Cómo andás petiza? ¿Todo bien? –Euge le dio un ultimo apapacho y se separó para mirarla.

–Si, si, todo re bien –mintió un poco y se acercó hacia los demás. Lali sabía que Eugenia podía leerla perfectamente, podía saber si tenía algo con tan solo mirarla, con tan solo escuchar dos palabras suyas por teléfono, o si hacía una mala combinación de emojis por el wasap, ocho años de amistad no eran cualquier cosa, pero ahora, quería distraerse un poco con sus amigos y no pensar en.. en él –Hola chicos.. ¿Qué hacen acá?

–Euge quería venir a verte, y bue.. tú sabes como es ella, así que…

–Así que Gastón no quería que viniera sola con Nico a tu casa –Le brindó a su hermano la peor mirada del mundo. Gastón estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Euge, con un timbre de voz para nada bajo, susurro en el oído de Lali –cree que vamos a hacer cosas sucias..

–¡Eugenia! –La cara de Gastón empezó a ponerse colorada.

–¿¡Qué!? ¿Acaso no fue eso lo que pensaste? –Abrazó a Lali por la espalada para usarla como escudo –Ya no tengo 5 años Gastón, me se cuidar muy bien sola, y déjame decirte que no es de Nico precisamente de quien me tengo que cuidar –Gaston se quedó un momento en silencio antes de responder.

–Vos…

–Che, ¡Pero que buen hermano protector salió! –intervino Lali antes de que la tercera guerra mundial comenzara y fuera justamente en la puerta de su casa. Las peleas de Eugenia y Gastón eran peor que las de ella y Cande, solo que nunca buscaban herirse el uno al otro, por el contrario, sus peleas los unían cada vez más y nunca duraban más de 5 minutos –Es peor que mi viejo y mirá que mi viejo es jodido –Lali terminó su comentario con una carcajada, pero nadie rió con ella –Que humorcito se traen todos, eh.

–Che cuñada ¿Nos vas a tener aca parados, o nos vas a dejar pasar? –Lali miro a Agus sorprendida, no se había percatado que él estaba también allí. La verdad es que Lali nunca se percataba de la existencia de Agus.

Agustín y Lali no eran amigos, pero tampoco desconocidos. Se conocieron en el colegio al igual que todos, y el trato no pasaba de un "hola", "todo bien" y "chau" hasta que empezó a salir con su hermana… Al igual que Lali, sus viejos también pensaban que no era un buen chico para Cande, pero cuando su hermana se encaprichaba con algo, no había quien la haga cambiar de opinión.

Agustín era a romántico, como Lali a alta…

Exacto, "nulo"

Le dedicaba a Cande el 5% de su tiempo, y de ese 5% usaba un 4% para pelearse con ella, el resto de tiempo lo usaba para reconquistarla, y de ahí se peleaban de nuevo. Era un circulo vicioso que parecía coparle a Cande.

–Entonces, ¿Pasamos o no? –Preguntó de nuevo Agus sacando a Lali de sus pensamientos –Pará que llamo a mi novia y aceleramos el trámite.

–No, no, no es necesario –Una discusión al día con su hermana era más que suficiente –chicos pasen, están en su casa –Hizo una sonrisa de publicidad de dentífricos que solo Nico respondió. Se sentaron todos en el living, Euge al lado de Nico, Gastón al lado de Euge, Lali frente a ellos y Agus.. Agus no importaba.

–Y... ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo los trata la vida?.. –Lali intentaba rescatar del silencio incomodo la reunión que tenía en este momento en su living.

–¿Tu hermana? –preguntó Agus, siendo ese su más grande aporte a la amena conversación

–En la cocina ¿Queres que la lla.. –Agus se levantó del sofá y empezó a alejarse del living –O también podes ir a buscarla vos mismo si queres

–Dejalo Lali, es un idiota –comento Euge mientras se abrazaba más a Nico. Podría, si la dejaran, quedarse así con él toda su vida, segura, amada, feliz… Gastón por su lado, no los dejaba de mirar en ningún momento.

–Es más que un idiota, pero Cande lo quiere –Y si que lo quería, Lali solo se llevaba bien con su hermana cuando esta regresaba feliz de alguna salida con Agus, lamentablemente esas salidas eran contadas y no todas terminaban bien. El silencio perduró por un momento más hasta que un grito proveniente de la cocina asustó a todos.


End file.
